


Another God Damn Love Live! Sunshine!! Futanari Fic

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A/B/O, Blowjobs, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Intersex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: It's mating season, and alphas Dia and Kanan are ready to knot their retarded omeagas.





	Another God Damn Love Live! Sunshine!! Futanari Fic

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of love live futanari coming in over the past couple weeks, and you know what? I thought that I might as well contribute to the oversaturation!
> 
> Enjoy~

Hanamaru and Ruby were very very very very very submissive girls. Like, really submissive. Submissive to the point where it was highly likely that they didn’t even have a fucking spine. But they made for some excellent fucktoys, and in the A/B/O style world that they lived in, that made them perfect omegas whose purpose in life was to be knotted twelve times a day by their alphas. 

Their alphas were Dia and Kanan, who were very very strict alphas. They loved to fucking creampie their stupid little fucktoys, it was just too much fun. Especially for Kanan, who took great pride in the fact that she had a cock. Even if it wasn’t very special since all the alphas had cocks, her’s was just a lot better than most. How? I dunno, it just was. I mean, y’all seem to really like it, you tell me. 

Anywho, it was heat season again, and the omegas were very very very horny. It had been a week since the last heat season, and they were really looking forward to getting knotted by those hot, sticky alpha dicks. Somehow they didn’t get pregnant from it, because futanari cum can’t make babies, which honestly kind of defeats the purpose of the A/B/O structure in the first place, but yeah that was a thing. 

The two alphas grabbed their dumbass slutty omegas and took them to their houses, with Kanan taking Ruby to her swim shop while Dia took Hanamaru to her house. The whole time both of their omegas were begging to get knotted and creampied, and that was exactly what the alphas were going to do. 

Kanan took off her skirt and revealed her massive fucking wolf cock to Ruby, and Ruby’s eyes glowed as she laid them upon it. It was so veiny and large, kind of like a taco bell burrito but made of flesh and more disgusting. Ruby was also dressed as Todd Howard, becaues why the fuck not? 

Ruby got on all fours and thrusted her butt up into the air. “Please Kanan-sama, I want to feel your cock bury itself inside of me! I need it so bad!!!” Ruby sounded so fucking cliche, but it’s A/B/O, of course it’s going to be cliche as fuck. Kanan didn’t say a word and she just shoved her wolf cock into Ruby’s overflowing tunnel of love, penetrating the womb as she stuck just the tip inside and making a bulge in Ruby’s stomach as she pushed her cock all the way in, going balls deep. Having Kanan’s cock inside her was euphoric, and Ruby let out a scream similar to the one Tom always makes whenever he gets his hand squashed by a mallet or something. 

Kanan began to pump her massive cock in and out of her stupid dumbass retarded omega, just stretching her pussy beyond it’s limit. She then got bored of it and turned Ruby around, so she could see her wimpy little wolf cock. Oh yeah, Ruby has a cock too. Forgot to mention that. Kanan was tired of pussy, it was boring. So was anal, so there was only one thing left to do: Try her urethra. 

Kanan spread the urethra on Ruby’s cock as wide as she could, and she rammed her ccock inside like a bullet train. It went so far into Ruby, that it just smashed her kidneys and fucking obliterated them. Kanan didn’t give a fuck about the state of her omega, though, and she just kept fucking and fucking and fucking that cock with her cock, loving the feeling of the cock that was getting stretchced beyond it’s limits. Ruby was in great pain however, but she endured it, for her alpha had the final say in everything and she was just her stupud retarded fucktoy, and she thrusted against Kanan to make it more interesting. Kanan didn’t like Ruby showing some balls, though, and she slapped that bitch in the face. She slapped her so hard that her fucking head flew off because it’s really detachable for some reason. 

Kanan didn’t care that she had just killed her alpha, and she knotted the inside of Ruby’s stiff stiff cock, cumming so hard that it just shot out of the neck stump like a fountain, and it was truly glorious. Kanan drank her own seed as it rained down upon her, for she was really fucking self absorbed and she really loved her own cock. She then pulled her cock out of Ruby’s dead cock, which was still stiff because she was ded, and Kanan then proceeded to give herself oral while she two handed her cock. She then knotted her thorat by accident, suffocated, and died. 

Meanwhile Hanamaru and Dia were fucking. I’d go into detail, but DIamaru has kind of been beaten to a bloody pulp already so it’s kind of redundant since it’ll only be stuff you’ve seen before. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!!!! Keep up the stream of futanari guys, it's in no way making me wanna shoot myself!


End file.
